1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof for resuming an interrupted voice recognition task conveniently when an incomplete task of a voice recognition mode is interrupted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. As functions of the terminal are becoming more diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, mobile terminals provide various functions through a voice recognition function. However, the voice recognition function is limited in capabilities and thus can be inconvenient for the user.